


The Things That Change You

by irishleesh93



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Gen, Loyalty, Zutara Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishleesh93/pseuds/irishleesh93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zutara Week 2012<br/>Day 1: Serendipity<br/>"She doesn't notice my staring, not that I am looking in a intimate way. Okay maybe I am, but only slightly..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things That Change You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Posted also in FF and DA

_-~ZxK~-  
_ I've been with the Avatar and his group for a few days now and honestly I feel much more welcomed than I thought I would be.

The Avatar —I mean Aang—  has been really spirited about learning fire bending, despite the fact that he whines about how he already knows how to breathe and he wants to make a fireball.  This reminds me of how young he is.

The earth bender girl, Toph?, seems to like me. It might only be because we don't have a history, but still. She's actually pretty funny and is an amazing fighter. She even came from royalty, like me. I didn't believe it at first though since she has absolutely no manners.

Sokka and I get along fine, probably because we stay out of each other's way. Occasionally I see him practice with his "space sword," he's actually really good maybe I'll ask to train with him later.

I basically avoid being alone with Katara. After her warning to me in my room that first night I've been cautious of being around her. Although I do have to be near her at meals I just make sure sit away from her. The first day I skipped meal time and snuck out at night to eat any leftovers. That's something I'm not proud of.

Now here I sit in the main temple area with everyone. Toph is lounging on a rock chair, Aang's playing with his lemur, Sokka's cleaning his sword and whispering to it, and Katara cooking dinner.

She doesn't notice my staring, not that I am looking in a intimate way. Okay maybe I am, but only slightly.

I've been thinking about her lately, trying to see things from her perspective. I haven't gotten too far since I am distracted by her qualities. Her determination to help the Avatar win the war is comparable to my sisters'. Her courage to defend what's right to the world is remarkable, she's not hesitant to fight twenty men if it's for the right thing and I know since I have been one of those men. Her loyalty is what caught my attention from the beginning. I wasn't quite sure why until I realized that the only person who was completely loyal to me —and I to them— was my Uncle.

It's at that point I feel the need to really change my life. I have discovered that being cautious of Katara, is not something I want. While I came here to help the Avatar now I feel like I need to "help" Katara. I will prove to her how loyal I can be.


End file.
